Arien
by Slivertongue
Summary: Another adventure starts for Aragorn and Legolas. What happens though when its not just their lifes at stake?
1. Default Chapter

**This is a Aragorn/Legolas friendship story. But from the first chapter you will see my OC Arien. But fear not she will not become a mary- sue and she plays a secondary part in this story. And i am kind off going with my own time here so you must forgive for that. And please do not flame me about it as i have just told you about it here! But by all means review. Now that i am finished rambling, on with the story.**

**Prolouge.**

"I am so sorry my dear." Arien's uncle said to her gripping her shoulder almost too tight. Arien just nodded her unshed tears blurring everything around her.

"To be so young and loose your family. I can not imagine how you feel. At least they did not all die together and at the same time." Her uncle continued, not caring how much his words where hurting his niece. "Of course i would be only too happy to look after your duties until you feel up to it."

"No." Arien answered something inside her not trusting her uncle. She felt something else lurking behind his kind words. "Thank you for your kind offer. But i fear that if i do not take the throne now, i never will."

"Of course, my dear. We wouldn't want that. Come, it is starting to rain."

"No thank you uncle, I want to stay here for a while longer." Her Uncle nodded and led his two sons away. Glancing back briefly at his sisters grave.

When she saw that she was alone Arien fell to her knees in despair, the tears that had been threatening to fall, fell in torrents.

"Why?" She asked to the sky. "Why did this happen?" Thunder rumbled in the distance as the rain fell with almost as much power as her tears. She gazed at the four tombs before her. Her parents and two brothers all lost in some way to war. Arien vowed then that she would do all in her power to bring peace to her land. Getting up she wiped away her tears and walked towards the castle.

In a place not very far away there was an extremely differant atmosphere.

"Legolas is here!" Aragorn shouted forgetting not only his age but also that he was standing beside some of the oldest elves in Rivendell. The person in question blushed at his friends outburst. He dismounted from his horse and greeted his friend.

"Legolas?Did someone scream at the top of their lungs that he has arrived?"

"Nobody screamed anything of the sort Elrohir. Your ears must be playing tricks on you again." Replied Aragorn to his brother.

"My ears must be playing tricks also, for i too heard the scream." Elladan, Aragorns other brother and Elrohirs twin replied.

"It wasn't a scream, more a shout in greeting." Aragorn replied to the laughter of his friends.

"Estel you would never think you where almost fourty with the way you carry on." Another voice said this time coming from behind. It was Aragorns father, Elrond.

"Hello Legolas. I trust you had no problems on your journey here?"

"No i didn't Lord Elrond." Legolas answered, bowing slightly in greeting.

"Come in and get settled. It looks like we will have rain." Lord Elrond said motioning to the four friends as a roll of thunder rumbled in the distance. With that they follwed him into the house.

**Well thats it for now. Please review. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter1

**Hello again!! Thanks so much to Irish Anor, Lindele and Lynn-G for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter**

**Chapter1:**

Arien awoke to strange voices in her room talking barely above a whisper. She could not hear what they said but knew they should not be here. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw it was still dark. Sometime in the middle of the night. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she could make out the outline of three figures. The three start walking towards her and the one nearest to her spoke, this time she could make out what he said and who he was. It was her Uncle.

"Hurry and take her, she will awaken soon." Her Uncles voice snapped. Hearing these words Arien slowly moved her right hand up under her pillow where she kept her dagger. Her fingers found it and slowly wrapped around the hilt/handle of the dagger.

"We do not normally take Queens. Someone will regonise her." A voice she did not regonise spoke.

"Put her in rags and some dirt upon her face and no one will distinguish her. And if they do, think of the high price you will get for her." He uncle spoke again.

"I'm not sure.."

"I will pay you extra if you take her now and do not speak another word."

There was a silence. Suddenly two pairs of hands came down on to Arien. Her hand that held the dagger was grapped and the knife fell to the ground with a loud clang. Frightened, Arien struggled, the hands only gripped tighter, until suddenly everything went black.

"Be quiet Aragorn." Legolas hushed his friend. "Will you stop sniggering they will hear us. Ok on my count. One, two, three." And with that the two buckets the friends had been holding where turned over and their contents spilled on top of the unsuspecting brothers. There where two identical howls and the brothers jumped out of bed.

"Run!" Shouted Aragorn throwing his bucket at Elrohir, Legolas did the same to Elladan and they both ran laughing from the room as fast as they could.

A half hour later in the dining hall, Aragorn and Legolas where getting their first lecture of Legolas' visit.

"You could not even wait one day? Why must it have been in the middle of the first night?" Lord Elrond was questioning as the two friends tried to hide their smirks.

"Ada, if we had not struck last night, they would have beaten us to it. You know this." Aragorn answered trying not to laugh.

"Estel. I think you and Legolas need to go away for a while." Lord Elrond sat to the surprise of the friends.

"But Ada, it was only a bit of water."

"Estel it was two buckets full of water. But that is beside the point. I was going to ask you two to do this for me in a few days, but there is no time like the present. Especially since the twins retalliation will no doubt envolve a lot of mess and noise."

"How long will it take?" Asked Aragorn.

"Do not worry you will be gone and back again within two weeks. I want you to go check on Princess Arien, she has lost her mother and has no family left. She is to be crowned Queen within the week and I do not trust her uncle. There is something about him I do not like. Quite frankly I fear for her safety."

"Of course Ada. We will leave after breakfast." Estel answered while Legolas nodded in agreement.

Two hours later the two friends left in high spirits. Not only because they would get to spend more time together but also the face of disappointed both Elladan and Elrohir had worn when they were told they were going had caused them to smile knowing they had some time before they would have to face the twins a rath.

**A/N: You will have to forgive any spelling mistakes. My Microsoft Word is broken and I am using some other one that has no spell check. Also I am back to school next Tuesday so if my updates are slow I apologise. I am in my last year and doing my Leaving Cert so I'll be kept busy with homework. Please review, thanks!**


	3. Chapter2I accidently called it Chapter3 ...

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR if I did I don't think I'd be writing this at the moment!!**

**I have changed Aragorn's age to forty. I had been playing with the idea in my head before I even posted the story and I don't think the story will work with Aragorn as eighty. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**Thank you Lynn-G for reviewing!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Have you ever visited this place before?" Legolas asked Aragorn as they were riding through the woods.

"Once, about twenty years ago. I remember there were two young boys ages three and four and a heartbroken Queen who had just lost her husband. And Arien was only five months old. Now all that's left of that family is Arien. That family have a curse upon their heads. Everyone has died in some connection to war and violence. If not fighting, then in grief over those who have died."

"Curse? You do not believe in them." Legolas replied somewhat surprised at what Aragorn had said.

"There is no other way to describe it. Bad luck is too timid an expression."

The two friends journeyed for three days and arrived at the town late in the evening of the third day. So as they would not draw unwanted attention, they dismounted from their horses and Legolas pulled his cloak tight around him and put his hood up. This helped dim his elven glow somewhat. They passed through the town with only a few glances their way. When they came to just outside the grounds of the castle they stopped. A wall was being built around the gardens.

"Strange." Said Aragorn. "On thing I remember about this place was that the castle was open o everyone. There were no walls built around the castle as the families through the generations where great believers in equality between all people. It is strange that the last surviving daughter would build a wall."

"You have not heard then?" Came a voice from the shadows of the buildings behind them. Queen Arien is no longer here." Out if the darkness emerged a figure of a man. Tall and broad shouldered he looked to be little over twenty. He wore peasant clothing but a sword hung at his side.

"What do you mean?" Asked Aragorn worriedly. His father's suspicions in the back of his mind.

"Who are you? And what is your business here?" The man asked ignoring his question.

"We have been sent by Lord Elrond from Rivendell. We have come to speak with the Queen and offer our condolences." Aragorn answered wary about giving this man their names

"Lord Elrond?" He repeated his voice softer than before. "Please will you come with me?" And with that he turned and walked away from the castle and down a side street. Aragorn and Legolas glanced at each other.

"Keep a sword by your side." Aragorn whispered so low that only Legolas' elven hearing would pick it up. Legolas nodded and removed one of his twin knifes and hid it beneath his cloak. He then led his horse following Aragorn.

They walked for five minutes before they stopped in front of a small house. They tied their horses up and followed the man inside who lit a lamp and offered them chairs to sit on.

"My name is Tirfalin and up to three days ago I was a personal guard to the Queen...and her friend." He said the last bit quietly, his gaze on the lamp in the middle of the table.

"Please, tell me who you are." Tirfalin asked looking up.

"I am Aragorn, ranger of the north and this is Legolas of Mirkwood." Tirfalin gazed at them.

"You're both elves?" He questioned.

"No, just Legolas." Legolas then removed his hood, his gold hair tumbling down his shoulders and Tirfalin looked at him startled.

"I have never met an elf before." Tirfalin said in awe.

"Please continue what you were saying about your Queen." Legolas interrupted.

"Oh yes." He stammered. "It was three days ago when I awoke earlier than usual. There was a lot of noise outside my door. I lived in the castle. I dressed and left my room, stopping a maid who ran passed. She said Arien; I mean the Queen was missing. I ran to her room to check but she was not there. I found the dagger she kept under her pillow on the floor though. Her uncle took the throne the very hour she was found to be missing and has not left it. He sons have been causing trouble and half her loyal guards including myself where dismissed for disruptive behaviour. Not one of us was disruptive. Those of us who were dismissed are sending a search party out in the morning."

"Has her uncle not sent one out?" Legolas asked.

"No. He said we must wait a week and see what happens. I know in my heart he was behind this. Most people think this also."

"Yes, Lord Elrond also." Aragorn said to Tirfalin's surprise. "We lied a little to you. We were also sent here to see if Queen Arien was ok. Lord Elrond thought her uncle would try to harm her in some way. It seems he has succeeded."

"We must send a message to him Aragorn." Legolas said. Aragorn nodded and turned to Tirfalin.

"Do you know anyone who would go to Rivendell with a message from us?"

"Of course, anyone of the dismissed guards would go. Please wait here. I will bring someone to you." With that Tirfalin left the house.

Legolas removed his knife from under his cloak and resheathed it.

"We must go talk to this Uncle Legolas."

"Aye. We should go tonight or early tomorrow morning. After we must join the search party."

"Yes. I find it strange that no one say what happened. Surely there were guards posted all over the castle." Aragorn said just as the door flew open.

"Nobody saw it as half were called to another disturbance. And the guards on the doors where all found to be asleep." Tirfalin said, walking in followed by two other men.

"Aragorn, Legolas this is Feronly and Dawiins. They were dismissed with me and were part off the personal guards. They will take your message to Rivendell."

"Thank you." Aragorn answered. "Will you be willing to leave tonight?" This question was answered with a nod and Aragorn asked for some parchment and a quill. He wrote explaining their situation and that they were going to leave with the search party in the morning. He then handed the letter to Feronly and both he and Dawiins left with a bow of their heads.

"Come Legolas, we must go speak with this uncle." With that they got up and left the house telling Tirfalin they would be back shortly.

**A/N: I didn't really like that chapter a whole lot....Ah well. Sorry for the atrocious names too. Dawiins????? Please review. Thanks!!!**


End file.
